Deseo
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Daisy es la princesa del Reino de Midbrowl, después de que pierde a su madre, ella debe casarse con un príncipe de otro reino para poder convertirse en la nueva soberana. Pero el destino va en contra (¿o a favor?) de ella, que es raptada en un paseo, y en la huida es rescatada por un joven, a pesar de toda la ayuda del joven que la salvo, ella pierda todos sus recuerdos.


**Hola a todos, bueno en esta ocasión les traigo una historia original que he hecho, me gusto mucho la magia, las historias de amor y en este caso las historias con reinos. aquí contaré la historia de la princesa Daisy y como va conociendo el verdadero amor. Si bien es cierto, esta historia la tengo pausada, no he podido continuar más por centrarme en otras historias, pero espero traerles hasta el capítulo 5, espero que les guste, y si dejan algún comentario al respecto les agradeceré mucho.**

PD: Esta historia, se me ocurrió hacerle un visual novel, con una historia algo diferente, pero si les interesa, me mandan un inbox y yo les podre proporcionar el link.

COPYRIGHT: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi propiedad, si desean utilizarlo, deberán pedirme el permiso o avisarme que lo utilizaran en otra historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La futura reina.**

En el reino de Midbrowl, existía un castillo muy imponente que tenía un extenso y hermoso jardín, en el cual abundaban diferentes clases de flores, pero había un lugar especial en aquel verdoso lugar, donde se podía ver una pequeña fuente la cual era adornada en todo su entorno por flores de margarita, ese lugar fue construido especialmente para la princesa de aquel lugar, sus padres con mucho amor le dejaron ese último recuerdo antes de su partida, el rey, hace 8 años fue a la guerra encabezando a su ejército, a pesar de las esperanzas de volverlo a ver con vida, en el retorno, algunos de sus soldados volvieron con vida y trayendo el triunfo, más eso no era nada si el rey había muerto, fue la despedida fúnebre más triste que hubo… ahora después de 8 años, pasaba lo mismo, la reina acababa de fallecer de un mal que la aquejaba, todos en el reino estaban dolidos, pero no tanto como una joven de cabellos dorados y esbelta figura, la cual llevaba un traje negro debido a su dolor… ella era a la que realmente le afectaba más que a nadie lo que pasaba.

- Su alteza, es mejor que pase… ya esta anocheciendo – dijo la nana de la bella doncella de apenas 18 años.

- Fiorel… - la jovencita voltio a ver a su nana, que era una mujer de aproximadamente una edad de 40 años, levemente de contextura gruesa, pero tenía un semblante de trasmitir una confianza plena.

- Princesa Daisy… entiendo por lo que está pasando, pero me dolería más que usted enfermara… como sabe la reina me pidió que la cuidara…

- Lo sé Fiorel, y gracias… vamos a mis aposentos…

- Como guste princesa, pero recuerde que al menos antes debe comer algo menos algo.

- Tratare…

La joven princesa de ojos azules, lucía opacada… sabía que por el bienestar de su pueblo, ahora como futura soberana, tenía que tratar de reponerse… aunque le era complicado.

Después de un mes, la princesa de cabellos dorados estaba a punto de enfrentar un nuevo problema, "enamorarse" de un futuro candidato a rey… aunque ese enamorarse no era porque ella quisiera… sino porque era parte de la tradición, que para convertirse plenamente en reina, tenía que contraer matrimonio con un príncipe, el primer ministro como sus consejeros reales estaban al tanto de ello, y hacían todo lo posible porque la princesa cediera a tal presión.

- Pero su alteza, usted sabe que es tradición antes de poder coronarla, tienen que casarse con el príncipe Guillermo.

- Por favor señor primer ministro, en estos momentos no desearía pensar en eso.

- Disculpe que la contradiga princesa Daisy, pero sino contrae nupcias con el príncipe, será un caos para el reino, y ni que decir para el pueblo…

- Señor Primer Ministro Hill… entiendo su posición… pero al menos deme tiempo para pensar…

- Solo le ruego que por favor, al menos conózcalo, no es una mala persona, nosotros tampoco la entregaríamos de frente a las fauces de un mal hombre, entiéndalo que es por el bien de todos.

La joven princesa Daisy, vio en los ojos del primer ministro que había sinceridad… al parecer ya habían concertado el encuentro, sino porque ya le había sugerido que lo conozca.

- Está bien… ¿Y cuando tendré el honor de conocerlo? – dijo resignada la joven y delicada princesa.

- Esta tarde, incluso tenemos preparado un carruaje para que puedan salir a pasear.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la princesa.

- Bueno, entonces iré a arreglarme, avisa por favor a Fiorel de que vaya a mis aposentos, necesitare su ayuda.

- Entendido su alteza. – inmediatamente el primer ministro fue corriendo a buscarla, mientras la joven princesa a paso lento subió a su habitación. Ya dentro de él, se acerco a su alcoba a observar el hermoso paisaje que era acompañado por el canto de los pajaritos.

- Me pregunto si estará bien esto… una parte de mí dice que no debo aceptar… pero como dice el primer ministro, al menos debo intentar conocerlo… ¿pero estará bien casarse sin amor?

*KNOCK – KNOCK*

El ruido de la puerta hizo que Daisy despertare de sus pensamientos – Adelante.

- Princesa Daisy, el primer ministro me dijo todo lo que pasara hoy día. – entusiasmada.

- Si Fiorel… el príncipe Guillermo vendrá, desearía arreglarme sencillamente, no pretendo mostrar lujos.

- Veo que no está entusiasmada por la idea… - mirando desganada a la princesa.

- Es solo que…

- No quiere casarse sin amor ¿no es así?

- Fiorel… no sé si sea correcto…

- Como su nana la conozco de corazón Daisy, y sí eso cree su corazón, entonces yo también estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿Tú crees que conociendo al príncipe Guillermo pueda enamorarme?

- No lo sabría decir mi pequeña… he oído que es un buen príncipe, su pueblo lo ama mucho.

- Sí es así… tal vez con el tiempo sepa amarlo.

- Daisy… déjame darte un consejo mi niña… solo tu corazón sabrá cuando realmente llegue el amor.

- Gracias Fiorel…

- De nada mi pequeña… ahora, empecemos a buscarle un bonito vestido.

Las horas ya habían pasado, y el príncipe Guillermo, tal y como lo dijo el primer ministro, había sido puntual en su hora de llegada, la princesa bajo a paso firme al encuentro del príncipe.

- Princesa Daisy – inclinándose educadamente frente a la joven – es un placer poder conocerla.

- El placer es todo mío príncipe Guillermo – la princesa correspondió con una leve inclinación al saludo del príncipe, ella llevaba un vestido beige muy delicado que mostraba sencillez, además que hacia juego con un collar dorado que llevaba su nombre, mientras su pelo era amarrado cerca de las puntas, de forma sencilla, por un listo rosado.

- Me pregunto si ya habrá comido algo en el camino.

- No sé preocupe… más bien tengo una sorpresa, iremos de día de campo.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¡Oh! Perdone mi imprudencia, no lo tome a mal, pero creo que tanto a usted como a mí, nos haría bien un pequeño descanso de la habitual rutina que tenemos, además, podremos conversar de intereses y conocernos el uno con el otro.

- Bueno, si lo plantea de dicha forma, entonces acepto.

En ese momento, tanto el primer ministro como los consejeros reales observaron la escena esperanzados del futuro que podría venir, solo la única que miraba preocupada era Fiorel, quien sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho, como si algo estuviese por venir.

Antes de salir de la ciudadela, la princesa observa detenidamente como las jóvenes del lugar disfrutaban lo que hacían, el poder estar con otras amigas, conversando, comprando lo que quisieran, pero sobretodo la libertad que tenían ante todo… libertad que como princesa no poseía, tenía que acatar lo que se le sugería, si era por el bien del pueblo, lo haría, aun a costa de su felicidad.

- "Desearía… desearía poder ser como ellas…" – pensó para sí misma la joven princesa.

El trayecto era placentero, ya afuera de la ciudadela, podían ver con gran admiración las hermosas praderas, el príncipe aprovecho para poder conversar más amenamente con la princesa.

Aún no llegaban a su destino cuando de pronto, el carruaje se detuvo, y a su vez se escucho a los guardias que los escoltaban, sacar sus espadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupado el príncipe apenas asomo por la ventana.

- Es una emboscada de ladrones.

- Sí es así, déjenme ayudarles.

- No su alteza, nuestro deber es protegerlos.

En eso un choque de espadas se escucho, al cabo de un rato se escucho unos gritos, al parecer alguien había sido herido… la princesa alertada, quiso ayudar de alguna forma, en las mujeres de su familia tenían las habilidades mágicas de poder curar, a pesar que el príncipe decidió estar con la princesa, ella le suplico que debían ayudar a quienes estaban afuera, el príncipe se sentía igual de impotente… y no sabía que hacer frente a tal petición.

- ¡Por favor, príncipe Guillermo debemos ayudarlos! – dijo suplicante Daisy.

- Princesa, no deseo ponerla en riesgo… confió en mis hombres, y que todo estará bien…

- ¡Pero uno de ellos está herido, no puedo dejarlo así! – en ese momento la joven dama se levanto y salió del carruaje - Discúlpeme su alteza.

- ¡Espere!

En ese momento, tal y como lo había previsto la princesa Daisy, había un herido, una de las espadas había herido su brazo derecho, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al guardia y lo curo con la magia que tenia, no le importo a ver sido vista por los ladrones haciendo eso, el líder de los bandidos, asombrado de tal virtud, cambio de opinión de conseguir el tesoro.

- Valla, valla, veo que tenemos algo mejor que las joyas… - se acerco un robusto hombre que pareció un gigante, el cual llevaba una red como si fuese un cazador.

- ¡Su alteza, aléjese! – gritaron los guardias al tratar de alcanzarla, pero ya era muy tarde, aquel siniestro sujeto cogió a la princesa como si fuese un trofeo de cacería, y mando a sus hombres a retirarse de aquel lugar, no sin antes indicándoles que tiraran flechas para evitar que se acerquen.

- ¡Auxilio! – pidió ayuda la joven dama de cabellos rubios, pero aquel robusto sujeto junto a su caballo, desaparecieron de la vista de los guardianes, la princesa se sentía devastada… no sabía qué hacer para poder liberarse de aquel granuja que la había capturado… sino hacia algo, podía ser demasiado tarde.

Aquel líder de los ladrones desaceleró el paso al adentrarse al bosque, junto a sus hombres decidieron descansar al caer la noche, la princesa vio como una perfecta oportunidad de escapar, apenas ellos se duerman, podría huir… aunque también debía encontrar la forma de desamarrarse de los nudos que le habían hecho tanto en las manos como las piernas.

Las horas fueron pasando, y efectivamente los ladrones después de su miserable cena y un poco de tragos, se acostaron para dormir, el líder también que se encontraba ebrio, se hecho a dormir profundamente… esa era la oportunidad de escapar, la damisela de cabellos dorados, miraba a su alrededor, para su fortuna encontró una piedra filuda muy cerca de ella, lo cual aprovecho de coger con cuidado y empezar a cortar poco a poco las cuerdas, hasta que finalmente pudo liberarse. En eso con mucho sigilo, huyo de aquel lugar, entre más lejos de los ladrones, mejor se encontraría la joven dama.

Algo con lo que no contó la princesa de ojos azules, es que el bosque era de por si un laberinto, y al ser de noche, lo convertía en un lugar mucho más tenebroso, los caminos que habían eran prácticamente iguales, no había rumbo donde ir… sus miedos fueron creciendo más, al ver como aparecían poco a poco bestias extrañas, que al "oler" el miedo de la joven dama, empezaron a acecharla.

- No sé qué hacer… tengo solo magias de cura, nunca intente hacer magias de ataque… - observaba con miedo a su entorno, poco a poco se iba resignando, tal vez su fin estaba cerca… no habría nadie que la protegiera, de repente una de las bestias decidió salir de su escondite y atacar de frente a la joven, ella en su lugar no hizo más que correr.

*ZAZZZZ*

Se escucho de repente el sonido de una espada clavando a la bestia, la princesa sorprendida voltio a ver lo que había pasado, en eso vio a un joven de traje sencillo y cabello marrón aparecer en su rescate.

- ¿Será acaso un caballero…? - se pregunto la princesa al verse socorrida, pero no contó con que una de las bestias estaba cerca de ella, el joven castaño al ver de nuevo el peligro que tenia la dama, fue en su auxilio, la princesa vio como la bestia se acercaba más y más a ella, asustada, corrió hacia unos arbusto, pero no contó con que sus pies le iban a fallar y cayó sobre una pequeña roca que había en el camino, el cual golpeo su cabeza, lo último que recordó aquella dama antes de cerrar los ojos… fue ver los ojos de su salvador - verdes esmeralda - dijo la joven antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de aquel joven.


End file.
